A Reality Worth Living
by LissaJoan
Summary: After waking up from a three year long Coma, Sam finds things aren't as he believed.


Sam awoke, searching the room, his body and muscles were weak. Doctors and nurses began to come in, surprised, apparently, that he was awake.

"Sam? You alright?" a nurse asked. "It's good to finally see you awake."

"F-finally? I-How long was I out?"

"Sam, you've been in a coma for three years. Your family didn't have the heart to pull the plug, good thing too."

"Th-three years?"

"Yes."

Dean burst in, a look of surprise and joy in his eyes. "You're awake."

"I faced Lucifer, didn't I? I could handle a little coma."

Dean looked confused, and the nurse looked worried.

"Where is the angel?" Sam asked.

"Angel? What angel?"

"Your angel Dean!" For some reason, Sam couldn't remember the name.

"Sam, we've never met an angel."

"Yes we have! He's an angel of the lord, he ruined the plans, while you and me, we started the apocalypse. Lucifer and Michael fought, one of the angels Molotov'd Michael, and I dived into Lucifer's cage, he rode me down, and I dragged Michael with me." Nothing seemed to have registered with Dean, and the nurse had called in to the psychiatrist. Dean sat in the corner, listening to Sam and the psychiatrist.

"What's the story Sam?"

"Um… Well, when I was six months old my mom died in a fire, in my room. My dad raised my brother and I to be hunters, of demons and the paranormal. He died doing a deal with the demon named Azazel, saving Dean from his death bed at an early age. Um, I died on my birthday, then Dean made a deal. A year later he died and went to hell. Then he was raised from hell by an angel. The angel was a complete dick until he finally took his stand with Dean and myself. Then we all worked and messed up gods apocalypse, let out fucked up creatures from Purgatory. Oh and I lost my head for a bit, because hell isn't fun, and Lucifer was singing Stairway to Heaven on repeat."

"Sam, you do know that was a dream right?" Dean asked, interrupting.

"No, no it wasn't. It couldn't have been."

"Sam, mom's alive. Dad's alive. I never died." Dean seemed younger than Sam had seen him. Yesterday he'd been sitting in the impala..today he looked about seven years younger.

Sam was struggling and fighting himself in the bed. They called in a few nurses to help. Dean was crying slightly, Sam was in pain, and Dean couldn't help. He left the room, to get some air.

"Dean? Dean what is it?" Dean looked up, his mother was standing above him.

"Sam..He…he woke up." Dean was still upset, and his parents looked happy, yet confused.

"That's great-"

"He thinks you and dad are dead, that Sam and I are hunters of the supernatural and that Lucifer was riding him around. Oh, and I was best friends with an angel."

Mary nodded, now hearing that his son had been in his own world while in a coma. She grabbed Dean's arm and helped him up, John was waiting next to them. Dean would have led them in, but they stopped at the door first.

"Sammy?"

"Dean, I'm not making any of this up, I swear."

"I know Sam, you're not one for games."

Sam glanced up at Dean, as he took a seat at the edge of the bed. Two figures entered the room, together. Sam turned his head away before he could see them. Mary walked over, next to Dean, and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked up and tears formed in his eyes.

"Mom?" He asked, his voice quiet and childlike. He noticed the other figure in the room. "Dad?"

They nodded, seeming to have lost the ability to speak, both with tears growing in their eyes. Some one knocked on the door.

"Dean? Is it true? Is your brother finally awake?" Sam had closed his eyes, but the voice…who's voice. It was hauntingly familiar. He opened his eyes slowly to look over at the newcomer to the room.

"Castiel?" Sam asked, Dean turned back to him, confused.

"Oh, so you've told him about me?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean then to Sam.

"No, not one word. He hasn't been up long." Dean said, staring at Sam.

"Castiel…." Sam said quietly, everyone was looking at him, but he closed his eyes to avoid the glances. "Cas…. The angel. Saved Dean. Saved me. Everywhere. Showing up here and there, saving our asses. Pulling our asses out of hell. Rebelling for humanity-rebelling for Dean."

The last part got everyone's attention.

"Sam?" Dean asked, bringing Sam back to them. Sam looked at Castiel, he was wearing plaid, but still wore the trench-coat. He started to laugh, confusing those around him.

"Dean, did he remember the pie?" Sam couldn't stop laughing, and Dean was wondering what was up.

Castiel chuckled, he picked a bag off the ground and nodded. "Of course I've got the pie. Dean would pout if I didn't."

"Sam, how did you-"

"What ever I was-wherever I was. You still liked pie, and the angel had a thing for you. The trench-coated angel. He brought the pie after you two fought at one point." Sam laughed again. "I always forgot the pie,"

"No, Sam, how did you know about Castiel?"

"The angel from wherever I was. It's him. I'd recognize him and his voice anywhere. He came just after you died. Saved you, raised you away from hell. He's helped ever since."

Dean was crying a bit more, and Sam was slightly confused. Castiel sat on the otherside of the bed.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sam." He said. "I can explain a little. You see, you were in a coma for a little less than a year before I'd met Dean. I'd found him in the woods, with a gun up to his head. I talked him out of it, and ever since, I haven't left him."

Sam smiled slightly, whispering something quietly to Cas and chuckling a little before slipping under and falling back asleep. The nurses had told them he wouldn't be up too long, as he wasn't stable yet. But he wasn't going back in a coma.

"What'd he say, Cas?" Dean asked.

"He said 'you're Dean's guardian angel: he loves you, you love him. Kiss already'." Cas was still looking at Sam. "How did he know if you didn't tell him?"

"Well, I told him about you while he was under, about things that were going on. I guess you were the only thing that made it through."

"Dean, your mother and I are going home. Are you coming?" John asked.

"No, not now." Dean replied.

"Goodnight Dean." Mary gave her son a hug, and a kiss, bent over and kissed Sam's forehead, and went over to Cas and hugged him, and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Cas, Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight mom." Dean smiled as they left. "Night dad."

Dean went over to a bed that he had brought into the room a while back. It was across the room from Sam. He sat down, and Cas came over, laying his arm over Dean's shoulders.

"It's going to be okay now." Cas said quietly. Dean nodded, happy and confused and tired. "Did you sleep at all, Dean?" Dean shook his head, and Cas slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Come on, you big lug, you need rest."

Castiel pulled the blanket and pillows from the end of the cot, and threw them around. Dean sat down, looking to Sam. Cas had made a bed of blankets on the floor, he made Dean lay down, and covered him, before hitting the lights and laying on the floor.

"Cas?"

"Yea?"

"Sleep with me?"

Cas smiled a little, sighed, and pulled himself onto the bed beside Dean. The two were asleep in minutes. Sam opened his eyes a little, looking across the room at the two asleep.

"At least here they admit their feelings. Maybe normal isn't that bad." Sam whispered to himself, before covering himself up again, taking a drink of water and falling back asleep.


End file.
